


Handmaid's Lament: A Rondel

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the Handmaid's mindset in the poetic form of a rondel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmaid's Lament: A Rondel

They say a slave owns their own soul  
They know not of true slavery  
I used to dream of being free  
Now I just beg for death to toll

In stories, my skin’s black as coal  
To match my heart and destiny  
They say a slave owns their own soul!  
They know not of true slavery!

A puppet, I have played my role  
I am the Demon’s devotee  
And every night is agony  
Never was I a simple troll  
They say a slave owns their own soul.


End file.
